Jason's Worst Fear
by meandthelittlevoice
Summary: Jason Todd is a bad ass. He plays by his own rules. He scares Batman, the awesomest dude in the world. He has even defied death itself. But he can't help but feel unnerved by the strange feeling of being watched... Rated T for stalkerness


Scary. Everyone knew that fangirls were annoying. But no one knew how scary/creepy a fanboy was or could be.

It had been an excruciatingly long night. Batman, Nightwing, and Robin had been patrolling the city for one of their prime suspects in their most recent case. But something wasn't right. It must not have been a big deal since Batman hadn't shown any sign of noticing, but Jason felt... watched. Maybe he was just being paranoid, he was still pretty messed up from Batman's and his encounter with Scarecrow, but Jason knew better. Someone was following them, or at the very least watching them, because every time Jason turned around, the feeling disappeared. Then just a few seconds after he turned around he would get that feeling again.

Well, if neither Batman nor Nightwing said anything, it probably wasn't a big deal, or at least dangerous.

It was another tiring night. Red Hood had just finished making sure some dumbass drug dealers got the message about not selling to kids, but they never listened. Unfortunately for him, Daddybats found out about the hole he had just made. It was about time Bruce had come looking. Behind him, two pairs of feet hit the ground, probably Batman and Nightwing, but when Red Hood turned around, it was Batman and some kid wearing _his_ costume.

"Who the hell is he?" He wanted to shout, to scream, to hurt somebody like how he just hurt that moron lying on the ground not five feet behind him. He glared at Bruce before looking at the half pint that stood next to him. This kid seemed oddly familiar, and for some reason, he was getting this creepy vibe from him too. He shook it off; it was probably just his imagination. He wanted a fight, and if dear old dad and his new brat decided to be it, that was fine by him. He took a step forward, reaching for one of his projectile weapons. Then suddenly, he was falling. Batman caught him, making sure his son wouldn't get another injury on top of the ones he probably already had, took his vitals, and quickly set him in the Batmobile.

Jason groaned. What happened last night? He didn't take those drugs himself did he? No, he didn't want to be like Harper. Let's see, he had been on a roof, and then he was on the ground, and then there was this guy near a school. Oh right, he had been kicking ass until Bruce was about to put him in timeout. Now where was he? Jason finally actually opened his eyes and found himself looking into someone else's.

"Ahh!" he screamed. Who the hell was this kid and why the hell was he in his face? Jason reached for something to throw at him, ignoring how lame a response it was, and felt something fall out of his arm. Why had a tube been in his arm? His face showed his confusion and "the replacement" spoke up.

"You passed out from hunger and exhaustion. You've been out for about three days now."

By now, Jason had taken the time to figure out where he was. He was at the manor, obviously, and noticed the newly installed cameras (or maybe they had been there for awhile and he just never knew). Jason kind of wanted to kill this kid right now, or at the very least smack him around a little bit, but Bruce would come flying in and put a stop to it before it could happen. Jason snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that this kid was _still_ talking.

"Is there any food?" he asked, getting the boy to shut up for a second. The boy nodded and picked up the tray from the nightstand.

"Thanks. Now who are you and how did you get in here?" he felt like he should know the answer to this but Jason's mind hadn't quite woken up yet.

"I'm Tim! Alfred said I should wait for you to wake up so you could answer some of my questions."

"Go ahead," Jason said before taking a bit out of his food.

"What did you do when you were Robin? Asides from the generic catching criminals thing. Can you tell me any stories?" Jason almost choked when he heard the first part. How in the hell did this kid know he was Robin?

"Okay, how do you know that?"

"I know everything about you! Even about how you became Robin! And that time you faced Scarecrow a couple of years ago! And even- well, the point is I know a lot of things." Jason felt a sense of dejavu. He remembered that night he felt someone watching him.

"It was you! You were the one who was watching me!"

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out. It's just that…you're Jason Todd! I've always wanted to meet you! You're like my hero! You can't believe how excited I am. Oh my god I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!" Tim was flat out spazzing now, and Jason was scared. He had never seen anyone so happy before, not even Dick, and that was saying something. He started talking about underwear and changing them to pants or something, Jason didn't care; he was too busy trying not to show how scared he was. This kid was a complete stalker. He had to get out of here, fast.

"Look Tim, it's been great meeting you. But I kind of need to go now. I'm all better now, so I'm going to leave and you can just tell Alfred that I'm in tip-top condition or whatever British people like to say. So see ya," Jason said before slipping out the window and fleeing like a criminal who had just broken out of Arkham.

Orange.


End file.
